


Expensive Perfume and Broken Promises

by Lord_shakesqueer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Broken Promises, Denial, Don't shoot the messanger, F/F, Fluff, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Bashing, National City (DCU), Promises, Questioning, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_shakesqueer/pseuds/Lord_shakesqueer
Summary: What are friends for? To offer a shoulder to cry on, a hand to help you up, a push to help you over the hard times. It was all smooth flying for Kara and Lena until the Daxamite invasion, the yeeting of Mon-El, and his reappearance, then things hit the fan.ORKara and Lena can be so oblivious sometimes & should wake up and smell the gay.





	1. Warm Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any mistakes or grammar errors, blame it on Red Bull and late night conversations with the Katie McGrath WA group chat ;D  
> I don't own any of the characters (I'm not from Daxam)

 

Sitting on the couch, empty ice cream tubs scattered all around their feet, Kara clung to Lena as Psycho's most famous scene played on the large television. Nights like this really made up for Kara's crappy week of running around like a headless chicken for her politely (in his own way) rude boss and flying around like a broken aeroplane for this or that reason. Sometimes, all she wanted was to crawl up on the couch with her best friend, binge eat carbs (like she didn't always anyways, but Lena didn't need to know about her alien metabolism) and watch an old Hollywood classic- how cliché. But what are friends for, right?

Recently, Lena had been a little distant due to her hectic work schedule: the long hours spent typing, the even longer hours spent in meetings, the longest hours dreaming of what might have been. Yes, Jack had loved her and once upon a time she'd loved him too, but his recent visit and demise had proved something to her, they couldn't rekindle the old flame. As much as she wanted to feel something when they shared their first kiss in so long, it just felt like she was kissing an old friend- not ex lover. When he died, a part of her felt lost, felt dark and cold- like the mask she wore most working days. Soon after though, the cool darkness was chased a little away by a soft smile, warm words and a hug that made her grip to her sanity. Her Kara, her best friend, her only true friend, held her together. She was like the glue to her broken pieces. Supergirl was a friend too but Kara was her saviour.

"Hey, easy there gym fanatic. I'm fragile." Lena chuckled as Kara held her a little too tight. You'd think a woman who works for Cat Grant wouldn't be afraid of anything? But an amazingly brilliant scene was enough to shake her a little.

"Gosh, err sorry Lena," Kara laughed anxiously and immediately let go, scooting over to the other end of the couch, gaining an eyebrows raised look from Lena.

"Oh great! Now my hot water bottle has moved away, I guess I'll just freeze." She tried her best to look serious at the silly conversation turn.

"Blankets!," Kara jumped up, "we need more blankets!"

"Where on earth are you going?" Lena stared off after Kara as she skipped through her comfortably sized apartment. No answer was gained from her question. "Kara?" She called out again. Still no answer.

Forced to move from her position, Lena cautiously approached Kara's bedroom door.

"Kara," she carefully walked through the door frame, slowly sweeping the room, "what are you doi..." She was tackled into a bunch of soft pillows by a childish adult. They burst into fits of laughter as they just lay they, on soft pillows and childlike humours. Quickly, Lena swiped up a pillow and swung at Kara who was hurrying to get on her feet. **_Whack!_** A pillow hit Kara straight in the face, causing another fit of giggles before Lena ran away in the opposite direction.

"Oh hell no!" Kara yelled after Lena. Chasing Lena was easy, but like a clever predator, she allowed her prey to think they had escaped before pouncing. Lena hid behind the breakfast table, trying to control her breathing but almost had a heart attack when Kara threw a round of small pillows all at Lena's head.

"Not. Fair!" Lena growled with playful spirit as she ran to grab the thrown pillows but unfortunately Kara had the same idea and they both dived and wrestled on the sprawled out blanket left from Kara's earlier gallivanting.

"Give it here!" Lena laughed at Kara's best attempt at being stern in this situation. Lena had covered most of the pillows with her body, trying to keep the young reporter from stealing them back.

"Make me, ponytail!" Sticking out her tongue, Lena was hugely surprised when Kara stood up quickly and replied a short "fine."

Before she knew it, Kara had picked Lena up with ease, but acted as if she actually needed to use force to lift her, and was over Kara's shoulder.

"Put me," Lena couldn't speak properly for giggling, "down you psycho!"

"No." Kara simply breathed out as she began to walk towards the balcony with Lena on her shoulder, both chuckling heavily.

"Ms Danvers I swear to..." Lena began but a frantic looking woman, who had just barged through Kara's door, interrupted her.

"Kara! Why haven't you answe... Oh, um, Ms Luthor." Alex stopped dead in her tracks as Kara quickly turned around halfway through the balcony doors, with Lena still bent over her shoulder; _shit._


	2. Cold Corners

They all stopped still;  _shit._

Alex had completely forgotten that tonight was Lena and Kara's movie night, how could she forget? Saturday night, for a few weeks prior to the Daxamite invasion and a few months after it, had been _their_ night. A night to forget what had happened, to relax, and to take it easy. Alex should know this.

"Um, what's the problem Alex?" She coughed to clear the weird air, slowly putting Lena down. Lena tried not to look embarrassed but the bright pink blush creeping onto her faced made her attempt futile.   
"There's been a discovery that we think you might need to look at." Her tone was calm, but cool, the tone often used when speaking of work. Important work.  
"What kind of discovery?" She went through the balcony doorway, heading to pause the still running film.   
"A one of _private_ matters."   
That stopped Kara in her movements. The reply could be taken in two ways- she's Supergirl and Lena doesn't know, thus making it important OR Alex is being rude towards Lena because Maggie and Alex have just broken up and she's bitter. Kara goes with the first reading.  
"Can it wait? We're watching a really scary movie, look! It's in black and white and everything!" _God, how innocent Kara sounds sometimes_ Lena thought.   
"Yeah I could see that," sarcasm plastered all over her face, causing Lena to become even more red (this was because she was rarely seen in A) such attire by those who weren't close friends and B) such a compromising and childish position). "But no, it can't." Her voice became stern.  
" It's alright Kar, see you tomorrow? " Lena tilted her head slightly and smiled at Kara warmly.   
"Definitely." Her reply was soft and meaningful, even though it was short. Kara possibly stared too long at Lena but it was broken by Alex coughing to drag her back to reality.

One short but sweet hug goodbye later, and Kara was changed into her super suit and Alex was drinking a small glass of wine. _Where'd she get that from so quick?_  
"What's the problem?"  
"A ship's been found," she began, "and it's not exactly human made."  
-  
Sometime later, after the mission briefing, the preparation for the ship investigation, and the texting to Lena to say 'thank you for coming round tonight :)', they were transported (by J'onn) into the main chamber of this strange, dark, ship.  
"Wow, can we do that more often?" Winn almost squealed with delight at the fact they were just teleported. But the comment was ignored when a yellow shot flew past them, missing them by a few centimeters.   
"Stop, we're not here to hurt you!" Kara yelled when a few unrecognisable words were uttered from the shooter.  
Then silence.   
The gun was lowered.  
"Kara?" Questioned the shocked man.  
" ... Mon-El? " It struck her like a blow to the chest. The agony she felt when sending him away and how she clung to her best friend for support when she finally came back from the brief emptiness- all came flooding back.  
_He can't be alive_ , her heart raced, _he was sent away._  
_-_  
The recurring thoughts continued until Mon-El was sleeping at the DEO.  
_How is he breathing? I'd killed him._ Kara had suffered with the idea that she'd basically killed a 'friend' for a month or so after the invasion. But now he was here. Breathing right in front of her. And she felt more guilty than before.  
**PING**  
A new message on her phone sounded and she peeled her eyes away from the wall to look. It was Lena. Of course it was.  
'Hope you're alright  <3'  
And that's why she felt even more guilty- _I can't push our friendship away again for_ ** _him_** _._


End file.
